Electronic components and devices typically require input power to operate that is not available by simply directly connecting the component or device to mainline power. Thus, a power supply is typically used to provide the necessary input power. Power supplies are usually designed with certain applications in mind. That is, a power supply is usually designed to output a certain range of voltage and/or current typically required by a certain application or by certain distinct types of devices.